You're Not Staying Alone
by MiraculousMoonkitty
Summary: Adrien Agreste, Paris' "sunshine" child. Or so they thought. With a distant father, and a currently absent mother, he craves attention, the affection long overdue, but what happens when everything collapses? Will Plagg and his Lady be able to save this kitten from himself?
1. Chapter 1

I guess I am back, I don't own M iraculous, all that goes to Astruc and Zagtoons... This is intended as a amusement, for no profit or other purposes. I own nothing here except perhaps the idea of the plot...but no characters, locations, or anything with direct ties. Reviews are welcome. Criticism is apprieciated.

She knew him, but it wasn't really him, it never had been. Adrien knew this, as he replayed the Volpina incident over in his head. Whoever was behind that mask, was ready to give in at the sight of his civilian self in danger. Perhaps he should be excited, but he knows that if his lady can't see through him well enough to know his unhappiness, then she must not care enough. It wasn't enough for him. Ladybug wasn't one to attach personal feeling to their interactions, she preferred to stick to business, at least usually. There were the rare exceptions, but she always played his boisterous personality off as a game. He wanted her to know him, to see the chaton that he really was. His lady had no idea of the lonely years he had spent, holed away in the mansion. The father who he once had, and his mother, the one he clung to in the night, even as a young teenager. That life was a fading memory to him, forced away by her disappearance. Gabriel couldn't cope, he buried himself away in his work, shutting down his heart, even to his son. This was destroying the kitten, his civilian form was a shadow, the ghost of a happy child, lost to the world. He needed someone there to listen, to hold him in the night, to catch those tears that he shed. The one had hoped would be able to see through it all, but had never come close. His heart was completely blasted to pieces, and he couldn't bear another heartbreak.

Adrien was losing his battle to keep it inside, to hide behind the perfect shell, but he was slipping, the shattering of it all came down that night.

Plagg was the only one who could see this collapse, as the sunshine child began to descend into the nightmares he was plagued by. The black cat knew what had to do, he needed to get Ladybug, and he needed her now. Following his ability to sense Tikki, Plagg shot out his holders window, disregarding his hunger for once. His necessity to chase down Paris's wonder in the spotted suit,consumed his strength, draining the deity of his powers. Narrowly missing the balcony's window, he crashed, breaking the planted pots outside. A light suddenly flickering on as the girl inside shot up and dashed to her balcony to found a black creature nursing his head, and lazily peering his eyes upwards to stare at her. Bluebell eyes gazed into the emerald eyes of the cat kwami in shock before finally she managed a single gasp.

Her hands timidly reached towards the cat before asking,"Ar-Are you C-Chat's kwami? Where is he?."

Plagg slowly nodded before rasping out," He's losing himself, Marinette. He needs someone. I can't let this happen again...Not to him...he's all alone...I can't lose another kitten.." and then falling limp in her her hands. Panicking, Marinette knew the situation was dire, as she laid the little cat on her bed, Tikki dashing out towards her before calmly saying," Marinette, we need some Camembert now. ". Immediately, Marinette shot off down the stairs and into the bakery, somehow managing to make it in one piece. She quickly grasped the wheel of cheese in her hands, and made her way back to her bedroom, where Tikki went to work reviving the limp, pale kwami on the bed.

Plagg's mind began to wake up, the numbness in his body fading, and he beagan to investigate his surroundings. Remembering his reason for visiting Marinette, he quickly grasped the Camembert out of Tikki's grasp, hugging it his chest silently, as if it were a blanket. This was his security, but also his food, and his method of restoring energy. Calming his nerves, the cat began to rapidly devour the cheese, and soon shot up to Marinette, and with a solemn face, told her, " We need to go, Marinette. You need to get to Chat Noir before it's too late."


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette froze, completely in shock. Never before had she thought something could be so horribly wrong with her kitty. Chat seemed to appear so energetic, always playfully engaging her in his games. How could her confident, upbeat partner be suffering underneath the suit? What kind of friend was she, constantly overlooking his affections as mere play, when he was vying for her attention? How could she have not noticed her best friend suffering?

A small hand touching her shoulder pulled her out of her thoughts. She turned slightly, looking down to give them her attention. Tikki, her precious kwami, looked up at her with tearful eyes, before mumbling,

"It's not your fault Marinette; I made a mistake. I shouldn't have forced the secrecy on either of you. Especially this time."

"Wait. You knew. This whole time, Tikki, you knew that something was wrong this whole time.

I don't understand. Why? I can't believe you. You've always been so positive and reassuring, and would never let somebody hurt. So why would you let Chat suffer? You let him feel like he is alone, made me force him to believe I didn't care, all for anonymities sake. How could you? Tikki...please…," choked Marinette, her hands shaking as she began to sob harder.

Plagg watched the scene with interest, noting he would have to have a serious conversation with his fellow kwami later on. Slowly, he floated his way over to Marinette, and gently settled on her chest, before reaching his arm out to wipe away the tears staining her face.

"Hey. You know it's not your fault. His old man is mostly to blame. The poor kid is always trapped at home because his father thinks something's gonna nab him. But we need to be getting a move on. If we wait too much longer, I'm not sure what will happen," Plagg consoled, looking her warmly in the eyes, as he finished wiping the wet, salty trails away. He tapped her lightly on the forehead before he lifted off and settled on the windowsill, pushing a light cloud of dust up into the surrounding air. Silently, he watched as she rose from her position on the bed, unfurling long arms in a stretch to loosen the tension built from the stress brought by the situation at hand. The girl settled her arms down by her sides before she called for Tikki to return.

"Tikki! Spots on!" she yelled out into the empty night, as the kwami of luck slipped into the earrings gracing her face. A pinkish-red hue began to fill the room, as the transformation began. The suit appeared over Marinette's pajamas, the shimmering began to recede as her yo-yo took form. Her spots had come on. She lifted her hand to her right side, grasping the round disk between her fingers. Gently, a finger slipped between the loop on the string surrounding the black spotted, cherry-red yo-yo, as her left hand lifted the latch on the balcony door. Carefully, she climbed up, out into the night. She left the door open so that if she were to return, so as to quietly slip back into the comforts of her room. Her parents slept in the rooms below, missing the raven-haired teen slipping out into the night.

The Parisian air was chilling, the stars splayed beautiful paintings of light across the pitch-dark sky. Ahead, the moon hovered above, almost as if it were watching her, it's worrisome gaze loomed over the city, waiting for the nighttime troubles to stir. Plagg appeared before her then, waiting with directions to the lonely kitten needing a loving carer, to nurse it back to health. He floated in front of her face, the glow of the city lights scattering across his back. His piercing green eyes reflected the darkened sky, swirled with the chaos energy within him. He spoke gently, " We must head for the Eiffel Tower. From there, I shall pinpoint a path towards the stone mausoleum that my kitten calls home."

Marinette jumped across the rooftops, watching the pedestrians on the streets below in an attempt to distract herself from thoughts of the situation she would discover when she reached her destination.


End file.
